


Me and You

by Selina1715



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, samo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina1715/pseuds/Selina1715
Summary: It's been years since I last saw you. Spoke to you. Heard from you. Heard about you.My LoveMy Soul MateMy Best FriendMy everything
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A SaMo fic...  
> This work has already been posted on AFF, so some of you might've already come across it xD

It's been years since I last saw you. Spoke to you. Heard from you. Heard about you.

My Love

My Soul Mate

My Best Friend

My everything

\-----

I watched as the sun began to rise outside my window. Another day had begun but I wasn't looking forward to it. I had stopped looking forward to anything since I walked away from you. I tried so hard, so hard to move on but I couldn't. I still couldn't. Everything reminded me of you. Your laughs, Your cute smiles, The way your eyes sparkled when you looked at me, the way you frowned when you couldn't get something right, the way my whole body tingled when you held my hand, the way you kissed me making me go all silly with happiness and just everything about you. My heart always hurt from all these memories. Memories. That's what they were now.

"Sana!" I heard a yell from the other room. I wiped my eyes which were tearing up and sighed. I had screwed up. I went outside and sat down in the kitchen for breakfast. I mindlessly piled some pancakes on my plate and drizzled the maple syrup onto them. I dug in and ate it without actually tasting it.

"Soo, guys the weekend is coming up. What do we all do?" Jihyo started breaking the awkward tension in the room. "Um... Any ideas?" Jeongyeon asked with a smirk.

"C'mon Jeong! We need to celebrate your birthday week by doing something nice!" Jihyo gushed, hitting Jeongyeon on the shoulder.

"Heh... For once I agree with unnie" Tzuyu said as she drenched her pancakes with chocolate syrup

"Tzu! That's too much chocolate!" Jihyo chided

"Leave her be Ji..." Mina muttered and shot a glance at me. I raised an eyebrow in question. She shook her head and went back to eating.

"Guys! I have an idea!" Dahyun squealed, forgetting that she had pancakes in her mouth.

"sheesh!" Jeong cringed as Dahyun accidentally spat a portion out. I couldn't help but smile at her cute face. Despite the pain in my heart and head, these dorks were always there for me. I was soo thankful for them.

"Eat first!" Mina said with a giggle. Dahyun nodded and chewed furiously. She swallowed and looked back up.

"Okay so you guys were saying we need to go on a vacation right? I have an idea!!!" She said with a huge smile

"Someone's already excited," Mina said with a smile.

"Obviously! Remember that competition I wanted to join?" she asked us. I faintly nodded. She'd been gushing over it for months now.

"Yeah, so if I win it then we'd get tickets to visit Europe!!!" She squealed.

"But we have to win and participate to get it Dubu!" Tzu said, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly! Come on pleaseee!" She begged

"No " Jihyo said with a stern look.

"What?" Mina asked her

"I said no" She repeated

"Why?" Tzuyu snapped looking at the disappointed Dahyun.

"Guys.. " Mina began

" Participating in that competition just for the prize is not nice!" Jihyo said

"I wasn't participating just for the prize! I really wanted to join!" Dahyun snapped back. I shot a look at Tzu and bit my lip. This wasn't going to end well

"GUYS!" Jeong yelled, startling us.

"What?" Jihyo snapped

"We'll all be late for work," she said and got up. I looked at the time and gasped. Oh gods.

I ran to my room and pushed my laptop, notes and everything on my desk into my bag and ran out of the house after grabbing my phone.

"Bye!" I'd yelled to Jihyo who was cleaning the table.

I made it to the bus stop just before it left!. Though I did run behind it for a whole minute. I was lucky the driver was kind enough to stop. Shit.

I got to my company and went over to my office. I sighed and slumped on my seat. I was soo lucky the boss isn't here yet. So damn lucky. I grabbed my clipboard and checked the schedule for today. Huh.. 3 meetings and one party in the evening huh? Guess it was the same old boring events.

"Sana" I heard someone call me snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see my boss Kim Taehyung. I shot up from my seat and bowed. Heck.

"Uh.. Good morning Sir" I greeted as he just chuckled and went into his office with me following him.

"Soo, my dear secretary what's my schedule for today?" He asked, picking up some files and flipping through them.

"You have a meeting with RGS international at 10, a meeting with the sales department head at 2, a meeting with your father and chairman at 4 and then a business party in the evening" I read.

"So RGS accepted our proposal?" He asked

"Um.. I guess so" I said. He raised an eyebrow in question. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. I'd forgotten the details. Oops. This happened quite often. The only reason I had a job here was because he was my friend but the past few months had been messed up because of me..

He sighed and nodded. I walked out of the room to finish my work before we left for the meeting. I had a few emails to check and reply to, but apart from that nothing seemed to be urgent.

The rest of the day went in a blur with me running around carrying files and coffees and various other things for the boss. Well, this was my life. The life of the sad secretary Sana.


	2. Chapter 2

"A little closer.. Stop. That's perfect!"

"And cut! That's a wrap for today" the photographer said as he examined the pictures he'd taken.

"It's soo cold!" Nayeon unnie gushed as she changed into warmer clothes.

"Sorry unnie, we needed to finish our catalogue for the summer collection beforehand." Chae apologized as she gave unnie a hot pack to warm her hands and cheeks. I threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close.

"You looked stunning in our new collection" I teased.

"Duh! I'm Im Nayeon , the face of this company!" she boasted and I smirked while Chae rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah .. And I'm the one who actually designs the stuff " Chae said with a wink.

"Miss, we need your approval for these papers" my secretary Elaine said coming over to me. I took the file from her and glanced through it. Hmm.. Our sales had improved but it was still lacking. I really needed to do something about it.

"Uh.. Yeah I'll go through it and keep it on your desk." I told her and turned back to Nayeon unnie.

"You coming?" I asked her. She nodded and got up and walked with me to my car.

"Chaeng is most likely going to come back late" She said and I nodded. I slid the key into the slot and revved the engine. I stepped on the accelerator and changed the gear and joined the other cars on the road. Living in another country was hard and fun at the same time. It was hard because we terribly missed the country we'd grown up in, but being in a place like this we'd learnt to enjoy and have fun here. And it was undeniably beautiful. We'd been living here for the past four years, so we were pretty comfortable now. I parked in my usual spot in front of my company and got out of the car. I stopped and looked at the LED screen in front of the elevator displaying our winter collection with Nayeon unnie and me as the models. Yeah, I was the CEO and a model. I liked to do both. Chaengie loved to design the clothes and she had a unique sense of fashion which caught the public's eyes and helped us make a name for ourselves in the industry.

"I look soo pretty" Unnie said with a smirk and this time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yeah you do, but I was the main star in that shoot" I told her with a serious face. She chuckled and nodded.

"So Momoring, your birthday is coming closer.." she started and I tensed.

"What about it?" I asked

"Um.. Nothing, just that it's coming closer" she said knowing that I didn't like celebrating my birthday as too many bad things had happened on that one day. She and I were friends for a long while now. That one day changed everything. But maybe it was for the good.. back then I wasn't a CEO. I was just some student in the fashion academy before becoming a designer in a company in Paris and meeting Chaeyoung. Now I was a CEO of a successful brand here in Milan.

I opened the door to my office and slumped onto the couch. Unnie went over and made herself comfortable in my chair. I didn't mind that she sat in that chair at all. It was just a chair and a name after all.

"So, what can I do?" she asked as she turned on my laptop.

"Um.. Maybe you can check the finance and budget reports while I read these proposals?"

"Ookay" she said and started to bury herself into work.

The three of us had come here together and started our own company. Well, if anyone had told us that in four years we'd be this successful, we would have definitely laughed it off. But luck seemed to be on our side and we hit it off. Now we were a successful rising fashion brand. We had a name for ourselves and a headquarter in one of the fashion hubs of the world Milan. We did have various branches in other countries but the three of us decided to move here and work. It was peaceful, pretty and we liked it here.

I scanned through the proposals and did some research on all the companies who had offered to collaborate and invest in our company. Some of them even requested a meeting. Most of the companies who offered us deals were usually from Asia.. Maybe it was because we were Asians but I didn't know. Sure we had many big investors and sponsors but it was still mainly from there. Not that we didn't like it or anything, but it was just something we couldn't help but notice .

I decided to meet up with a few new companies and improve our business and signed a couple forms.

My phone began to buzz so I picked it up and checked the caller.

" Vanessa " I clenched my jaw before answering the call. She had been a model in our company until a year ago. She'd caused several scenes at events which made us look bad. I'd fired her shortly after this one event where she'd been drunk and threw macarons at all the guests. It had been a mess. The security had to come over and drag the wasted woman out.

"I told you not to call me for a job again" I snapped into the receiver

"I know.. I know.. Just listen to me." She said

The thing with her was that she wasn't bad or anything, just that she had been going through something and had decided to snap. But the way she snapped had hit us hard. Our stocks decreased and we had to work thrice as hard to bring it back up.

She'd gotten therapy and even issued a public statement and apology to the guests saying that she wasn't in the right state of mind. Of course we hadn't been forgiven just by that. It took months for those sponsors to accept our offer and join us.

"So, I had this interview with Cassia the other day.." she continued. Cassia was our main competitor. Like the name suggested, It was a brand that mainly focused on bright floral clothes that would stand out in a crowd, while we had a variety of different styles of all kinds of clothes. Our companies didn't really match in terms of what our main items were, but for some unknown reason we were competitors.

"Spill" I said

"Ha! I knew you'd be interested. I know you're still mad at me, so I hope this will ease the tension"

I didn't answer her and waited for her to continue

"Okay, So I accidently happened to come across their designs for their latest collection and took a few shots. I could give them to you if you wanted" she said in a seductive tone. As if I'd ever fall for it

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" I snapped

"Uh.. I thought you'd be interested. And plus they got Jennie as their model for their collection" Now that caught my attention. Jennie was a popular model who caught the public's eyes due to her incredible visuals. I bit my lip before replying "Well, good for them."

"Who is your new model? Don't tell me you don't have anyone new this time! I mean your models are great but new faces are important too!" She said. I'd had enough of her annoying behavior

"Yeah.. Thanks." I said before ending the call.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and huffed "They got Jennie"

"Who?" Nayeon unnie asked looking up from the screen.

"Cassia"

We'd been having various discussions with the others if we too needed new faces to represent us. We hadn't decided on anything but we did think about it.

"Ah... " she said

"Maybe.. Maybe we should see those applicant forms?" She suggested when I didn't react

"Will it really help?" I asked her

"Um.. Not really I guess, but it will be nice to have new faces for the company. I'm sure the public is bored of the old ones. Maybe it's not Jennie who is a famous model, but it could still be something like a breath of fresh air... Shall we?" She asked

"Let's discuss it with the team," I said and called my secretary to arrange a team meeting this afternoon.

After an hour of going through the various options we had we decided that it might be useful to get someone new. We did check the applicants but none of them seemed to fit our image and expectations. We ended up deciding to scout for models instead of checking these pictures. Scouting was hard, but it was worth it.

I told them I'd scout in London with Nayeon Unnie as we were attending an event there. While Chae said she and her team would look in Paris as they were going to discuss a couple of designs with our team there. A coupe others decided to look around here in Milan. We even sent out an online application for new aspiring models so that they could try it out too. Being a designer brand model wasn't an easy task but all jobs were hard in their own way.

After one long tiring day at the office Chae, Nayeon unnie and I headed back to our house. We stopped by our favorite café and grabbed some food. Well, it was time for dinner but the three of us wanted to eat croissants and donuts. We were craving for some. We were weird yes, but we loved being weird.


	3. Chapter 3

“SANA!” I heard a yell from the other end of the room. I flinched and shot up and ran over to the yell. 

“WHAT IS THIS?!” the chairman of the company I worked in yelled

“I… Sir?” I asked. 

“The only reason I haven’t fired you yet is because my grandson says he wants you and only you as his secretary. But this time you have no choice but to face the consequences. What is this?” He yelled

I squinted my eyes and tried to read the document. Wait… what? How could I miss it? Oh no.. I was surely dead. I bit my lip and looked down

“THIS WAS A MEETING WITH THE AUTHORITIES SANA! AUTHORITIES! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? YOUR CLUMSINESS HAS CAUSED US EXTRA TROUBLE YOU FOOL!” He yelled. I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I held it back and kneeled in front of him and apologised. “ I am truly very sorry sir. I.. Will do anything to make it up to you”

“You’re fired” He snapped

“Wh-What?” I stammered

“I’ve had enough of your nonsense. You’re fired. Get OUT!” He yelled at me pointing at the door. I stood up and walked back to my desk. I grabbed my bag and belongings and ran out of the building. I didn’t stop the tears this time. They fell onto my cheeks and I sobbed as I ran to nowhere. I stopped near a bench and slumped onto it crying. 

Why was my life this miserable? Why did it always have to hit me this hard? How much more could I take in my life? I pulled out my phone and called Mina. I knew she was in an audition, but I really needed someone. I called her twice but it seemed like she was busy. I wiped my tears and hopped onto the nearest taxi I could find. I opened the door to our apartment and dumped my bag onto the couch. I grabbed a spoon and yanked the tub of ice cream out of the freezer and began to devour it. I let all my anger out on the ice cream and munched on it. 

“Oh ho ho! You look like an angry squirrel” I heard someone say from behind me.. It was Jeong

“Shut up” I snapped. My mood went back to the sad and depressed state and I wanted to cry. Again. 

“Who made our dear squirrel mad? Another suitor?” she teased

“I said shut up!” I yelled as my eyes filled up. She was quiet for a whole second before sitting down next to me and pulling me to her. The moment she wrapped her arms around me I began to sob. I don’t know for how long I stayed in her arms crying and telling her about what happened because when I finally stopped crying I noticed that Dahyun and Jihyo were back home. Dahyun was rubbing my back from the other side while Jihyo was squatting in front of me holding my hand. 

“We’re here with you Sana unnie” Dahyun said as she hugged me from the back. 

“Sana, go wash your face.. You’ll feel better. We can talk once your feeling better” Jeong said 

“Just go take a warm shower Sana, it will make you feel better,” Jihyo added. I nodded and wiped my eyes before heading to my room to freshen up.

I walked out wearing my favorite squirrel PJ’s and sat down at the dinner table. Mina and Tzuyu were back and they seemed excited. I wanted to smile but I felt so heavy. 

“Ooh! Sana unnie you’re here!!” Tzuyu squealed. I ignored her and took a sip of water. 

“Uh… let’s start eating” Dahyun interrupted her and pointed to the food. I didn’t move a finger to touch the food so Jeong just took it as a sign to put the food on my plate for me. I looked at her and half smiled. She winked at me and began to eat.

“So… How was your day?” Jihyo started trying to make the atmosphere more lively

“Um.. “ Tzuyu started and looked at Mina. Mina nodded once and they smiled at us.

“We got ACCEPTED!” they squealed in unison.  
Dead silence followed their announcement. 

Jeong was the first to snap out of her head and congratulated the two. I just smiled at them. I was genuinely happy for them as they had been trying so hard to get signed as a model with some brand, but today wasn’t a great day for me so I didn’t have it in myself to jump around squealing like I would have done any other day.

The two of them noticed the awkward atmosphere and asked “Uh… we thought you all would be happy for us.. But, it seems like something bad happened earlier..”

I knew everyone was in an awkward situation because of me. 

“I got fired, that's all” I replied with a shrug. 

“Sana- chan!” Mina whined.

“I just missed a meeting and they fired me!” I said defending myself. It wasn’t exactly my fault I got fired right? Or was it? Maybe it was.. After all it was my job to keep track of all the meetings. I sighed

“Sana! How long will you keep messing up your life?” Mina snapped. Here I was thinking Mina would make me feel better. Guess I was wrong. This woman did not like to butter up one’s faults, she liked to admit that she was lacking and improve herself. 

“Sana.. you! Ugh!” she huffed pinching the bridge of her nose. 

The other stayed quiet and just waited for Mina to calm down. An angry Mina was very very very dangerous. Never ever go against an angry penguin. Unless of course you have some kind of a death wish. 

“Look, I think we all need a vacation and a break. Dahyun was right, we need to go on a vacation” Mina said with a sigh.  
“Mina I’m sorry but I can’t help it okay?” I said trying to clear the air

“Look Sana, I get it. I really do, but how long will this go on for? When will you get your head straight and do your job properly? When will you be your old cheery self again? Tell me when! When Sana When? I’m tired of seeing you suffer like this. I don’t know about you, but I cannot take it anymore! When will you let her go?!” She yelled. Mina never yelled. Never. And, why did she have to remind me time and again of her? Why couldn’t she leave me be? 

“I..” I stammered 

“Uh.. let’s not go there” Jihyo said interrupting me

“Yeah!” Jeong chimed in supporting Jihyo

“So Tzu, tell us about your job!” Dahyun exclaimed desperate to change the topic

“Okay.. So Mina unnie and I got accepted into a famous brand!!” she squealed

“Which one? Which one?” Dahyun asked all hyped up now.

“Um… “ Tzu started but Mina took over

“It’s something like a new rising brand, it’s made its name in the market and well, we got lucky! We’re not fully in yet, we have another audition so.. But well, that was the part we were really excited for before we heard about Sana’s job.” She said in a monotone.

“Hmm?” Jihyo asked

“Yeah, if we get selected, then we get to go to Milan!” Tzuyu squealed.

“Uh huh” Jeong said

“Look, it’s an important place for the fashion industry okay?” Mina explained with a huff

“Does.. “ I started but trailed off unable to complete my question

“Uh, so you have to move there?” Jihyo asked.

“Yeah we were going to get to it.” Tzu said after exchanging another glance with Mina.

“If we do get in, then yes we’d have to move to wherever the company asks us to. As of now they have branches in London, Milan, Paris, New York, Tokyo and Madrid. They haven’t really opened many outlets in Asia yet, They’re working on it though. So we will be moving to one of those places I suppose.” Mina explained to us.

“So in short you’ll leave us?” I asked her after having finally found my voice

“Not leave… Look, we were actually going to as you to come with us” Tzu admitted 

“What?” Jihyo gasped

“Yeah, I mean we were wondering if you guys could start over with us there” Tzuyu said

“Woah.. Woah.. I’m happy for you two but it’s a little too fast if you’re asking us to come with you guys and start working somewhere else when we have a perfectly fine job here.” Jeong said and then added “Most of us have at least have a good job” when Mina glared at her.

“Yeah I know..” Mina said

“Yeah! We just cannot leave our jobs and everything and move with you guys. Don’t get us wrong but it’s not something you can decide in a second” Jihyo added

“Yeah don’t worry Ji, we were expecting this answer. So we have another plan. So if we get in, would you atleast come with us to wherever we are assigned and help us settle in? Think of it as a vacation. We can take maybe a week or two and go around the place and have some fun. All of us.” Mina suggested.

“Ooh! That sounds fun unnie” Dahyun gushed 

“Yeah it sure does, but can we all please just take a break and think about it? We’re going too fast and I don’t want to make rash decisions.” Jihyo said. Jeong nodded in answer.

“Sure.. as for you Sana, you are finding a job after our little vacation!” Mina snapped at me before starting to clean up the table. I just sighed and trudged back to my room. 

Today was just another day in the sad life of Minatozaki Sana.


	4. Chapter 4

Momo

"Maybe we should add some lace on the sleeves" I suggested 

"But, won't it make it uncomfortable?" Chaengie asked as she examined the dress 

"This material is itchy, but we can always line it with another cloth so that it isn't uncomfortable" I said as I felt the lace on my arm.

"Okay, uh.. the stitching for this side is a little tricky. If we need to get a pleat here, we may not be able to add the bow.." Mieka added. Mieka along with Chae was one of our most innovative designers. Mieka and I were both from Japan. We'd known each other since we were toddlers. 

"Huh?" Nayeon unnie asked with a frown.

"The bow will cover the pleat. The whole point of adding a pleat there would go in vain" she explained.

"I don't know about that unnie.." Chae said as she placed the bow and asked me to make a pleat on the skirt to see if it really spoils the design.

"See? It's not that bad" She said

"Hmm.. what material is the bow going to be made of again?" Nayeon unnie asked squinting at the dress. I scratched my head looking at it. Something seemed off. 

"Satin maybe? I don't know" Mieka hummed

"Ohh what if.." Chae started as she stared at the model dress.

"Yeah?" I prodded knowing that she was thinking of something nice.

"Is the bow really needed? I mean we weren't given any specifics. I was thinking we go for a portrait back. It goes well with the lace. And the dress can either pool at the feet or can hug the figure." She suggested

"That can be done too" I said nodding my head as I visualized the dress in my head.

"Cool, what about the sleeves?" Mieka asked

"That I am not sure" Chae admitted rubbing her nape.

"Let's go for short sleeves and perhaps add a slit at the side to strike a pose. It's perfect for the red carpet" Nayeon unnie gushed. I nodded and made note of our ideas. This seemed to be a better dress for an actress attending an award show. Chae and Mieka decided to start working on it while Nayeon unnie and I went back to my office.

"Ah Momo.. I forgot to tell you this earlier. Since we didn't find any new faces during the fashion week at London and Paris, the team decided to hold another audition and found two stunning beauties in Seoul. They are new to this industry, but are drop dead gorgeous. I mean that's what I heard. I was told they'd be arriving here tomorrow. It-" she started

"Tomorrow? And you're telling me now? Unnie!" I whined

"What? I myself was told about this a few hours ago"

"Hours? Really unnie?" I said with a huff. 

"What? I forgot about it! Besides, it was a surprise apparently" She said defending herself. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my office.

"Oh, and my girlfriend is coming to visit!" She squealed and started to jump up and down. I sighed but smiled at her antics. I had met her girlfriend only once in person but had heard a lot about her and had spoken to her during video calls and occasionally also texted her. So yeah I knew her. She was great. They both loved each other and they were perfect. 

"Can she pleaseee stay with us?" Unnie begged and jumped up and down like a bunny. I snorted and nodded. Who could resist her? 

"Yayyyy!" she squealed and crushed me into a hug. 

"I... can't breathe. Unnie-- too tight" I gasped as I hit her back. She giggled and let go of me.

"Also a couple of her friends will be coming with her.. They'd only be here for a week. I believe her friends got a job here, so they are helping them to settle down. And well she wanted to spend time with her glamorous girlfriend." She said flipping her hair. I chuckled and opened my laptop to begin the boring task of checking my mail. I was soo immersed in my job that I didn't notice that it was already time to leave and head back home. 

Chae knocked on my door and I snapped my head up to see all the lights turned off in the lobby. I looked at the time and frowned. I didn't know it was this late already. I sighed and got up with my things before locking my office and heading out behind Chae. I got into the backseat while Unnie and Chae were in the front.

"So, how many people are coming over unnie?" Chae asked as we started driving back home. I closed my eyes and leaned back as I listened to them

"Well, 6 of them?" 

"Woah.. guess we need to clean the guest rooms too" Chae said with a giggle. 

"Atleast those extra rooms would be used now.. We have a huge mansion for no good reason. Mieka decided to go live in her own apartment and ditched us!" she huffed.

I lived with babies. I sighed and tried to push myself further into the seat. 

"When are they coming?" Chae asked again

"Uh..." Unnie said hesistating..

"Hmm?" Chae prodded

"Tomorrow?" Nayeon unnie muttered

"What?" I gasped having gotten a mini heart attack .

"Uh yeah..." she muttered

"Just wow! Why is everything happening tomorrow?" I snapped 

"Ah yeah... Maybe our models and your girlfriend would be in the same flight" Chae said trying to diffuse the situation. I snorted and looked out of the window trying to not get worked up over such trivial matters.

Sana

I was soo excited! Mina had convinced Jihyo and Jeong and we were going to go on a vacation! Wohoo! Since Mina and Tzuyu got a reply from a fashion brand situated overseas they'd immediately started preparing all the documents required for flying. Insurances, Health reports, tickets, money, our passports and everything. Mina and Tzuyu were to look for an apartment once we went there. They'd tried to look for one online, but they didn't find anything useful.   
Because of the sudden notification, we hadn't even gotten time to book a hotel. But, somehow Jeong and Jihyo seemed chill about it. I was worried because I really didn't want to sleep in the airport. It was my first time going out on a vacation and I was thrilled!. I looked out of the window and saw the clouds outside. I smiled and turned to look at a sleeping Dahyun beside me. I giggled and turned back to my movie. We'd all piled in our money and shared the expenses for the tickets and everything equally. Well the only good thing I got for working in Taehyung's company was that it paid me well. 

I continued watching the movie and woke Dahyun when the flight attendant called out telling us we'd arrive in another 15 minutes. I put on my safety belt and peeked out of the window to see the city we were going to land in. Dahyun rubbed her eyes and peeked out too.

It looked soo pretty! I could see the outline of the whole place from the top. I felt more than saw the plane dip and land on solid ground as we entered the airport. I beamed at Dahyun when the doors opened and passengers stated filing out. 

We picked up our luggage and exited the airport. Jeong and Mina went over to get some directions while Tzu and Jihyo went to exchange some of our money into the local currency incase of an emergency. Dahyun and I were given the task to look after our bags and things.

I raised an eyebrow and asked "Now what?" when all of them had returned.

"Uh.. we look for a hotel?" Mina suggested as she looked for her phone in her bag

"What's the time here again?" Jihyo asked us as she flipped open her phone

"Huh wow.. 9 AM already" Dahyun said with a giggle.

"Unnie! Our meeting is at 10:30!" Tzu said freaking out. 

"Oh gods you're right! "Mina said running a hand through her hair as she tried to think of something.

"Ookay! Guys, I know a place where we can camp.. Trust me its the best place you could ever hope for."Jeong said with a grin as she ended her call with whomever she was speaking to. She noticed our glum faces and frowned "What?"

I was about to reply but a loud squeal interrupted me. 

\-----------------------

Note: I know there was a major time skip in this chapter and that it was very confusing, but I'll try to keep the story more consistent. And, I haven't really checked it for errors and edited it, so please bear with me.. xD


	5. Chapter 5

Sana

"JEONGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" 

I turned my head to see a girl sprinting towards us. She ran straight at us and pounced onto to Jeongyeon. I gaped when I saw Jeong hug her back with a huge smile. I looked at Dahyun who seemed to be as startled as I was while Jihyo was grinning. 

"I missed you sooo much" the girl sang and kissed Jeong. KISSED her. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart and she just hugged her tight. For some reason, I couldn't look away from them. They reminded me of the days I would jump on someone and kiss her not caring whether the world was on fire. I smiled at the memory but Mina pulled me aside from both my memories and the others .

"Sana-chan, Tzu and I will leave now. We are already late and I don't want to make a bad impression on our seniors. Text this number if you want to contact us" She said and shoved a piece of paper onto my hand. I was about to ask her to wait but Jeong came and said "Hey guys, this is my girlfri-" 

"Okay, cab's here!" Tzu called out. Mina nodded and yelled a bye as she ran towards Tzuyu and the cab.

"What in the world?" Jeong muttered. I sighed and apologized on behalf on Mina and Tzu.. When I looked up at her I gasped covering my mouth. 

"You-You're Im Nayeon!" 

"Yup she is. And she is my girlfriend. The one I told you about. The amazing one" Jeong said with a grin. Jihyo rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Unnie! You didn't tell us she was this amazing!" Dahyun whined while Nayeon just blushed and hid behind Jeong

"Jeez bunny... A famous model like you hiding behind my back. What will the others think?" Jeong teased her. She stuck out her tongue and introduced herself to us, "Hi! I am Im Nayeon and its lovely to finally see you all in person. I'd seen your photos of course, but it's different from finally meeting you."

"Nayeon unnie! What about me?" Jihyo said with a pout. I cringed at her pout and just looked back at Nayeon. The famous model was dating my friend? And she knew Jihyo too? Woah. Damn Jeong.. You got yourself one hell of a woman. I made a mental note to ask all my questions by cornering Jeong tonight. Dahyun nudged my shoulder telling me to snap back into the conversation and not zone out.

"Yeah, so we'll drop off your luggage and then we'll head to my company." Nayeon said. I vaguely nodded and went over to haul my suitcase and bag. We all divided Mina's and Tzu's bags and lugged them over to Nayeon unnie's car. Well, if she was Jeong's girlfriend I could call her unnie right? Ahh I needed details and juicy gossip! But I had to wait for later. Argh! Damn you YOO JEONGYEON. 

I came to know that they had been close friends ever since middle school, but only began dating after they met up when they'd finished graduating from college. They'd realized they had developed feelings for the other and couldn't ignore it anymore. I smiled remembering all my moments with the girl I loved. Remembering back our times, I regretted ever having left her. I regretted having done everything I did to her. I just wanted to see her again. I looked out the window regretting what I did those years ago and widened my eyes when we stopped in front of a huge building. 

"Uhh Unnie?" Jihyo asked when Nayeon parked the car in the basement. 

"Eek... Hehehe" Nayeon unnie giggled.

"Wha- Oh gods! Bunny! You forgot your keys didn't you?" Jeong exclaimed. Her girlfriend bit her lip and nodded sheepishly. I smiled at her not realizing what she just said.

"Wait.. We're staying with the model Im Nayeon? Woahhh. Mina and Tzu would be delighted!!" Dahyun gushed.

"Uh... thanks, I think Chaeyoung has a meeting right now, so it would take about 15 minutes. You guys want an office tour?" She asked us with a smile. 

"Of course I do! Besides it's been a long while since I spoke to Chae and that raccoon." Jeong said rolling her eyes. Jihyo perked up at the mention of those two people and asked "They're here? Oh my god! I want to meet them! I've never met them, but I've heard so so much about those two!! Unnie let's goo!" 

Jeong chuckled as she saw Jihyo pull Nayeon unnie out of the car. She turned to us and explained, "Chae and the raccoon are Nayeon unnie's best friends. The raccoon is the CEO of this company while Chae is the head designer." 

"Ahh" Dahyun and I said in unison and nodded.

"This wasn't on my vacation list..." Dahyun muttered as we both stared up at the name of the company- AURIELLE

I nudged Dahyun and we followed the others and admired the stunning office. Sure, I'd been in many offices before, but this one had a unique element to it. Or maybe it was just that this was an office in another country and hence it intrigued me. I.. don't know.. It was confusing me.   
We entered a large room with many photographers and lights used for photoshoots. I peeped into the room to see many models posing for a group shoot. I was staring at them when Dahyun grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the room towards where Nayeon was standing and talking to someone. 

"Chaeyoungie?" Dahyun gasped on seeing the short girl standing next to Jeong and Nayeon. The girl's eyes widened and she gasped before smiling widely and running to Dahyun. 

"Dahyun unnie! Oh my god... It's been a while since I last saw you! Oh wow" the girl gushed. 

"You already know her Chaeng?" Jeong asked her. She nodded and explained saying that Dahyun and Tzuyu were her classmates back in high school. I felt awkward standing with people who already knew each other. Sheesh.

"I mean! Chae!! You have hit it off!" Dahyun exclaimed looking around at her friend's work. I sighed and looked around the room. A certain someone with black hair and bangs caught my eye. Something about that lady wanted me to follow her. She reminded me of a certain someone. I tried to look for her, but she seemed to have vanished. I sighed and rubbed my eyes thinking I was hallucinating and imagining things. I guess I was just getting lonely.. What were the chances I'd actually ever meet her again in my life? The world was such a huge place after all. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder and I looked back to find Mina standing behind me. I startled and gasped and she just giggled at my reaction. 

"Sana- chan this was the company me and Tzu got into.. I didn't know you guys would come here too.. If I had then we might have as well come with you guys." She started and then continued when I just stood there gaping at her.

"Andd Jeongyeon unnie's girlfriend is Im Nayeon? The supermodel Im Nayeon?" she asked. 

"Uh yeah... I came to know today too.. They were friends for a long time before and uh.. you just ask her for the deets and then make sure to tell em to me! I wanna know too!" I said with a nod after having regained my composure. Argh! I thought I would die from some kind of a cardiac arrest. Damn it Mina! You shouldn't scare people like that.

"Like the IM NAYEON?" she asked again. I nodded with a frown and decided to change the topic to the more important news that she'd shared.

"You.. got in?" I asked her. She nodded with her signature gummy smile and I looked around the room again to see where my Mina will be working. 

"Sana- chan, don't worry I'll be fine here! It's Aurielle! It's an amazing designer brand! I'm literally going to die from happiness" she squealed and flapped her arms. 

"Penguin.." I muttered. She poted and asked "What?"

"Uh nothing.. I was just going to ask you're actually in" I said trying to cover it up with a giggle.

"I mean yeah, we are yet to meet the CEO and sign a contract and stuff but they said we're in!" Tzu chimed in. I beamed at them. 

"Yeah!!!! Tzuyu happened to be friends with the designer, so everything went well!! I have a job Sana- chan!!!" She said with a huge smile. I hugged her tight and jumped with her as she had finally achieved her dream. 

"Guys....." Jihyo said breaking our little bubble. 

"Sorry sorry.." Mina muttered and smiled sheepishly. I gave Tzu a thumbs up and she giggled and bounced on her toes. I looked around and noticed Nayeon unnie and Jeong had gone somewhere. 

"Where's Jeongyeon unnie?" Mina asked looking around. 

"Ah.. she went to fetch...." Chaeyoung trailed off when her eyes fell on a certain someone. 

"Unnie!" she called out to someone. I turned to look at who she'd called but I couldn't see as many people were blocking my view in that direction. The girl who Chaeyoung had called came over to us and I gasped when I saw her. 

"M..." I started but Mina who'd seen the newcomer grabbed my hand and squeezed it to let me know she was here for me.I gave her a small smile and looked back at the woman before me.

Author's note: I didn't check this chapter for grammatical errors or typos, so kindly ignore them if you come across any (hehehe)


	6. Chapter 6

Sana 

"Mieka…" I stammered looking at the girl in front of me. 

"Sana, Mina" she replied with a cold tone. 

"Unnie you know each other?" Chaeyoung asked her.. Oh boy.. She worked here too? Did I jeopardize Mina and Tzu's future by any chance? 

"Yeah… we were classmates back in Japan" She replied with no emotion and looked around as if looking for someone before relaxing when she didn't find the person she was looking for. 

"Oh wow! That's soo cool! Unnie, Mina-ssi over here is one of our new models along with my good friend Tzuyu" She explained. 

"Really? How nice... " Mieka asked whipping her head towards Chaeyoung. 

"Yup" the young girl replied oblivious to the glares she was giving me and Mina. I seemed to have lost my voice. 

"They already signed the contract too? I mean, she didn't come down here for evaluation did she? Actually, don't answer that I know she wasn't here" Mieka rambled 

"Uhh.. I'll take them all up so that they can meet Momo unnie" Chaeyoung said. 

"Go ahead, I'd love to catch up with Mina and Sana over here, I'll be right behind you Chaengie!" Mieka said with a sweet smile that anyone else would've deemed genuine. But I didn't care. My whole world stopped when I heard the word Momo. That name.... It had been so long since I had heard someone say the name Momo. I didn't seem to hear anything else other than the word Momo. Was it the same Momo I had been looking for? The Momo whom I hurt? My thoughts were interrupted by strong hand holding my arm. I turned to see Mieka gripping it while Mina tried to push her off. 

"If… If you say anything to Momo, just wait and watch what I'll do to you Minatozaki Sana" she spat and let go of my arm. 

I rubbed the sore spot and asked in a small voice "She-- She's the same Momo?" 

"I don't talk to people like you, but yes she is" She said in a cold tone and snapped her fingers beckoning us to follow her. She strutted at an alarmingly fast pace and I had to jog to catch up with her. 

I looked beside me and an equally baffled Mina said, "Well, I guess you have to face the consequences of what you did.. I never supported you for what you did Sana- chan, don't expect me to back you up here. I stayed by your side then and will continue to do so but the pent up anger they hold against you is... well none of my business I guess. I'd warned you before hand that you were doing a very wrong thing, but you didn't listen to me. This might be the closure you're looking for." 

I bit my lip and looked down as I followed Mieka to wherever she was taking us. We stopped in front of a room and I tried to calm my nerves before entering behind Mieka. 

Momo 

"I think number 7 should go in after 19.." I said as I looked at the catalogue for our upcoming fashion show.   
"But, the colors don't match.. We'd sorted the pieces according to their colors before asking the models to try them on." 

"The colors don't match yes, but.. Yeah you're right... The whole theme will be messed up if we change it.. We should have thought about that before we finalised the piece.. Let's think about where to put that." I said biting my lip and running a hand through my hair. 

"Yes Ma'am" My assistant said before walking out with the catalogue. I huffed and sat back still thinking about the show. I had initially wanted to go and meet the models and do the interview myself, but there were other pressing issues which only I could handle. Besides, I knew my team would make the right choice. I trusted them. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my contact list and called the number I was looking for. 

"Good Afternoon Mr. Clarke, I'm Hirai Momo the CEO of Aurielle." I said introducing myself 

"Good Afternoon Ms Hirai, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked me. 

"I was wondering if you were free anytime next month.. We are having a photoshoot for our latest collection and I would be very happy if you could be the one conducting it." 

"Well, um.. I do have a few events in the upcoming week but if you let me know the details and the dates, I'd check my schedule and let you know." 

"Of course, I'll ask my secretary to send you the details. Thank you Mr. Clarke" I said with a faint smile on my lips 

"Please call me Evan.. I suppose after having done 3 photoshoots with your company we need to be a little more comfortable with one another." 

"Well then Thank you Evan.. My secretary will get in touch with you soon. " I said with a chuckle and ended the call after a brief goodbye. 

I sent a text to my secretary to send all the details to the photographer while I decided to go down and grab a coffee. 

I walked into the café and asked for a cappuccino. I grabbed my order and walked back to my office almost bumping into someone and spilling my drink. 

"Woah.. You okay?" the I asked 

"I.. I'm soo sorry miss!" she apologized bowing. I stopped her midway and smiled at her. 

"That's alright, it was my fault anyways.. I should have seen where I was heading." I said with a chuckle. I tilted my head in greeting and walked away. 

I walked back to my office to find Nayeon unnie and her girlfriend sitting on the couch in my room. They were lounging on it as though they owned it. I rolled my eyes and went in.

"Hey Jeong!" I greeted her with a smile. 

"Momo! Hey!" She said and pulled me into a side hug. 

"Uhh Careful! I have hot coffee here" I chided keeping the coffee away from the two of us. 

"It's been a month since I last spoke to you!" she exclaimed and I chuckled. 

"I've been busy.. Besides your girlfriend is a pain in the ass" I said teasing Nayeon unnie. 

"Maybe, but Jeongie loves mee!" Nayeon unnie whined and pouted as she jumped on Jeong's back. Jeong stumbled but managed to steady herself despite the bunny sitting on her back. Nayeon unnie then moved to choke her girlfriend in a tight hug. They were head over heels in love with each other. 

I grimaced and was about to say something on the lines of asking them to get out when Chae came in with 3 other girls. I raised my eyebrows at the fact that my office had been chosen as some official place for a gathering. I sipped on my coffee and widened my eyes when the girl I'd bumped into was behind Chae. 

"It's you again!" She exclaimed and blushed when she realised she'd embarrassed herself. 

"Yeah" I said with a smirk and took another sip of my drink. 

"Heh? Don't tell me you know each other too! It's getting creepy!" Chaeng said with a groan. 

"Huh? No.. I bumped into her down at the café" I said with a confused expression. Chae sighed and nodded. 

"Unnie, this is Dahyun. Dahyun this is Momo unnie" Chae said introducing me to her. I smiled and bowed my head. 

I turned to the others and asked a girl with brown hair "Jihyo right?" 

She widened her eyes as she nodded once and smiled "I've heard a lot about you too!". I chuckled as she giggled and I turned to the last one who was perfect to be a model. I mean she was stunning. 

I must've been having some obvious expression on my face when Chae said "Yup, and this is a close friend of mine Tzuyu… Dahyun, Tzu and I went to the same school you see? " She explained. 

"Nice to meet you all" I said and smiled at them again. 

"Oh and Tzuyu, she also happens to be your boss. She is Aurielle's CEO Hirai Momo." Chae said handing me a file. I blinked and opened it. I kept my now empty cup back on the table and noticed it was a contract. I nodded and looked back up with a smile. 

"You're our new model huh?" I asked no one in particular as I grabbed a pen and handed it over to her to sign her contract. She signed it and gave it to me and I shook her hand. I didn't bother doing an evaluation since Chae had mostly done if for me already.. Besides Chae always picked the best choices for our models. There was no point in me second guessing her decision or doubting her. 

"It's a pleasure to welcome you as our model." I said and kept the file on my desk. Chae rolled her eyes while Jihyo and the 2 lovers were gushing over something. 

"Uh… Actually we have 2 models, Mieka said she'll bring them over. She seemed to know them you see? They're from Japan and.." She said as the door opened and Mieka walked in with a worried expression. I had my eyes on her, so I didn't really notice the people behind her. I heard a gasp and I turned to look at the people behind her. I froze. A face I hadn't seen in years was standing before me. Sana. 

I hadn't thought of her name in soo long. Sa-na. I stared and stared unable to move or think. Time seemed to have paused while we were just staring at each other. I was the first to break eye contact and looked away. I looked around to see if anyone had seen me tense up but it seemed like only Mieka had. I bowed my head to both Sana and Mina who was behind her so that I wasn't seen as rude and I turned back to Chae. 

"You were saying?" I asked begging her to continue. 

"Ah yeah… Myoui Mina is our other model" she explained gesturing to the girl standing there. I internally screamed at my fate and forced a smile as I looked back at Mina.   
"Hirai Momo, CEO of Aurielle" I said offering my hand. She took it and shook it. I tried to look anywhere other than at the one person who I knew was staring at me. She hadn't taken her eyes off me. I composed myself and looked back up. 

"Unnie, this is the other contract" Chae said and handed the file over to me. Mieka slowly walked over and stood beside me blocking me from Sana's line of sight. I shot a grateful look to her and she shrugged. I looked it over and asked Mina to sign it if she wants to. I knew she would have been having second thoughts after having seen me. She stared at it for a while and eventually signed it. I grunted and took it from her. 

"Great!" I said with fake enthusiasm and looked at the others. There seemed to be awkward tension around the room. 

"Oh wait.. Mo, this is Sana and Sana that idiot is Momo" Nayeon said pointing to me. I forced another smile and looked at her and she nodded. Luckily Jihyo interrupted us by asking if we could all get to know each other over lunch. I excused myself saying I had a meeting and asked them all to go ahead without me. Mieka having guessed the reason also said she wasn't hungry and would love to catch up with them another time. Nayeon and Chaeng looked at me with weird expressions but left it alone when I didn't meet their eyes. They all went out of my room and I fell onto the floor. 

I couldn't think or do anything. It's like she had just popped up in my life once again. 

"Momo?" Mieka asked softly as she crouched beside me. I shook my head and fanned myself so that the tears wouldn't fall and my mascara wouldn't get ruined. I didn't need another disaster today.. I'd already had a fair share of problems since morning and now this.. This was by far the most painful.. But, I'd gotten over it hadn't I? I had. 

"Mo.. I'm sorry.. Chae had already given the green light before I knew who it was" she explained. 

"No.. I cannot prevent people to work in my company just because I have some personal problems with them. I.. Just am shocked" I said stuttering 

"I'm always here for you… You don't need to be near her okay? I know you're still hurt after all these years, but don't break apart again. I am not letting you hurt yourself again okay? I am here if you need to talk" She said and I vaguely nodded. I hadn't seen or heard from my ex-girlfriend in soo long. Not after she'd left me alone when I needed her. 

I sighed and got up. I straightened my dress and said "Nah.. I can manage" I tried to sound sure and convince her, but it was clear that I wasn't really fine. She hugged me and pat my back. Something about her hugging me made my strong and confident façade break and I began to sob. All the pain I had stored inside of me poured out and she just held me while I cried and cried. 

After what felt like eternity she pulled away and wiped my tears for me. 

"You don't need to act strong Mo… I'm always here for you" she said with a wink. I smiled at her failed attempt at a wink and grabbed my bag to go wash my face, there was no way I could attend the shareholder's meeting in this state. She stopped me and said "Nuh-uh.. You're coming home with me. My House darling" 

She dragged me away and I texted Nayeon and Chae that I would come back home later and that I'd gone over to Mieka's. I just stared out of the window while she drove to her house. I felt numb. I wasn't angry at Sana showing up in my life. It had been years and I guess I'd gotten over it. But, the memories came back. The ones I'd desperately tried to hide inside. I just wished that my heart didn't break again like it did those years ago. I sighed and rested my head on the window glass and watched the cars whiz past me. 

Note: I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing or complicated.. Do give me feedback and your thoughts on the chapter and story... Hope you're enjoying it! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Momo's POV

"I hate this! So much!" I yelled while pacing in Mieka's apartment 

"I know Mo" she said with a sigh. I'd been ranting like this for over 2 hours. I knew I'd been saying the same thing over and over again but well I was pissed! Who could blame me? 

"And you know what? SHE WILL BE STAYING IN MY HOUSE MIEKA!" 

"Huh? This.. This is new" She said with a gasp 

"Her friend is Nayeon unnie's girlfriend and I didn't know about it when I agreed that they could camp with us!" I whined. 

"You know Momo, at first I was so angry but now that I think about it, I think you're being irrational. Like come on! It's been years! You need to get over it!" She said with another sigh and rubbed her forehead. I froze and gaped at her "GET OVER IT?" I yelled 

"Stop yelling Mo! You're giving me a headache! And see? You're back to your antics! Where did that emotionless CEO go? Bring her back! I need some peace! You cried for 3 hours straight then you sulked and then you began to cry again and now you're yelling! I love you and I'd help you but now when I think of it, we're being immature." she said 

"So.. What she did was okay?" I scoffed 

"NO! That wasn't.. No! That's not what I am saying. It's just…" 

"It's just what?" I snapped 

"Momo.. You have an entire life ahead of you! Don't ruin it because of her! She.. She hurt you badly yes, but you're stronger than that! You know it! Come on.." she said 

I scoffed again and said "So you're taking her side too huh? Great! Wow… Sorry for wasting your time Mieka. I'll be off then." I snapped and stormed out of the room after grabbing my purse from the table. I ignored her calling me and shut the door before she could reach me. I was already out the gate and on the streets when she opened it again and ran behind me. I fastened my pace and hid behind a car while she tried looking for me on the streets. I heard her stomp her feet and go back inside. Only when I heard her go back did I stand back up. I couldn't believe the fact that Mieka was taking Sana's side! Really? Wow! She knew how much I loved Sana! She knew all the things I did for Sana and in the end what did she give me? A broken heart. 

That was what I was left with. The pieces of my broken heart. 

And Mieka… ugh! I needed to get my mind off this nonsense. I wiped my teary eyes and walked into a public restroom to fix my messy makeup and then head to the bar to get myself drunk and wasted. 

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. Puffy eyes, red nose, red eyes, and I looked horrible. I decided to just go for one drink since I had work tomorrow but I ended up drinking two whole bottles of whiskey in the nearest club I found. I stumbled my way into a taxi and tried to not slur while giving them my address. 

I vaguely remembered getting off the taxi and paying for the fare. I wasn't as drunk as before but I was definitely not sober either. I made it to the door and I searched for my key. I struggled so hard to get it into the door and then opened the door. I don't know how I remembered to pull it out before closing the door, but I did. I made my way upstairs almost crashing into some expensive vases that Chaeng had gotten shipped from Bali. I made my way into the room and didn't even hear the faint sounds coming from unnie's room as I stumbled into mine and closed the door. I flopped onto the bed without changing into my nightclothes and drifted off to sleep. 

Nayeon's POV 

"Morning Bunny" Jeong said cheerfully as she stretched and pulled the curtains back. 

"Morning Jeongiee" I replied squinting in the bright light. I was still naked after yesterday night, but Jeong had already showered and dressed up for today. 

"Up! Up!" she said playfully pulling me up. I groaned and got up from the bed and made my way to the shower. 

"Stop Staring Jeong!" I called out as I swished my hips before shutting the door. 

I walked out with my hair in a bun and I'd worn a pair of jeans and one of my favorite tops. It was a Sunday and we'd decided to give everyone a tour of the city and enjoy our day while Mina and Tzuyu would start their work tomorrow. 

I found Jeong on the bed with her phone flipped out. I hugged her from the back and peered into her screen. She had sent her sister a couple of photos we'd taken yesterday at lunch. I smiled and kissed her head before heading down. I froze when I saw Momo's door was closed since she'd said she would be at Mieka's. Momo and Mieka had been acting weird ever since yesterday. When had she come back? Oh my god! Had she heard us? We weren't loud right? Oh no… 

"Hey you okay?" Jeong asked as she came out. I pointed to Momo's door and muttered "Momo" 

Jeong giggled and said "Go wake her up! And if she did hear us yesterday, then all the best my love. She escaped from us yesterday, she cannot avoid us today…" 

I sighed and walked to Momo's door. I debated on whether I should knock or if I should just enter. I found out that she'd locked the door so I decided to yell until she woke up. 

"Nayeon unnie!" Chaeyoung yelled from below 

"Sorry Chaeng!" I called and I banged on Momo's door once more until I heard a loud groan from inside 

"Momo! Get ready and get your ass downstairs!" I yelled again and then bounced down the stairs. I could see Jeong and Chaeng chatting while making batter for some pancakes. It had been forever since I'd eaten something Jeong made for me. 

I smiled as I plopped down on one of the chairs and greeted Dahyun and Tzuyu who were already down. Jihyo punched my shoulder as she came and sat down beside me. 

"Morning unnie!" she called and I whispered in her ears "Jeong is still the same shy person we met in school" 

She giggled and we both high fived. Then the other two Sana and Mina came down and Chaeng and Jeong brought out our plates. 

"She coming down?" Jeong asked and I nodded 

"Oh Unnie really came home?" Chaeng asked 

"Why would I yell otherwise Chaeng?" I asked and the others giggled. 

"Uh you yell at her on the phone too!" she said trying to defend herself. 

"Let's all eat.. She'll eventually come down" I said and the others nodded awkwardly. They were a super fun bunch of people but the mention of Momo seemed to bring everyone down. We'd had a lot of fun yesterday at lunch and I was looking forward to today.   
"Soo, you guys excited to go out?" I asked and they all nodded eagerly. I noticed Sana fidgeting with her food so I asked her if she was okay. 

She looked startled before nodding saying she was fine and it was just that she was probably jet lagged. I nodded and resumed my eating. We were done with breakfast and the others were lounging in the hall while Jihyo and I were cleaning up when Momo decided to show up. 

"Look who's finally here!" I said with a clap. She looked at me and just shrugged and made to get breakfast but I shook my head saying "You missed it Momo.. Wait till lunch! I called you so many times! What were you doing huh?" And not only that! Mieka has been blowing up my phone from yesterday asking if you were ba-" I started but she just glared at me and snapped "Stop". 

"Unnie! We're going out today, wanna come with us?" Chaeng asked from the other room. I saw Momo stiffen before she called out a no. 

"But we don't have work today! Momo please just come with us! You acted like a snobby CEO yesterday too!" I scoffed 

"Snobby huh? Immature and now snobby! Great I like it" she muttered before grabbing her phone and her car keys and storming out of the house. What had happened to her? 

"Unnie?" Chaeng asked with a frown 

"Maybe something's wrong at work.. I heard that Claire's stocks and brand reputation went up because of Jennie. Maybe she's just stressed" I said trying to cover up that awkward moment. Dahyun, Jihyo, Tzuyu and Jeong seemed to buy it while Mina was looking at Sana and Sana was looking down at the floor. Did they know something? Hmm… Momo'd never been like this before and when she came down she smelled weird too. I excused myself and ran up to her room. I searched for her laundry bag and sure enough, her clothes reeked of alcohol. What had happened that made her drink? She never drank alcohol! And how much had she drunk?! 

Ugh why did she have to ruin a seemingly nice day? And where was she going? Mieka had said something about Momo and her having a little rift.   
I slammed my hand on her table and a little picture came flying from some book. Huh? I looked at the picture and I gasped. 

It was a picture of Momo, Mieka and what looked like Sana and Mina. Sana was in Momo's lap with Momo's arms around her while Mina and Mieka were just sitting and posing. All of them looked so happy to be there. If they were already friends then why was Momo acting strange? I flipped the photo to find some writing on it in Japanese. I took a snap of it and decided to google translate it when I was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Sana

I trudged down the stairs to get a glass of water since my throat was parched and I felt like I would die the next second. I seriously regretted not having kept a glass of water next to me before I slept. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and grabbed a glass and filled it. I leaned against the counter and slowly sipped it. Today had been exhausting. We'd walked around so many places, eaten so much and had had so much fun. Tomorrow Mina and Tzu would start their job and Jeong, Jihyo and I would probably leave in a couple of days. I had to look for a job for myself when I got back home. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second when I heard the front door open and someone walked in. Seeing the silhouette of the person I knew exactly who it was. I watched silently as she threw her bag on the couch and slumped down. I saw her put her face in her hands and sob silently. I knew she was crying by the way her shoulders shook... I punched myself for having done this to her. I wanted to walk to her and comfort her but I knew I'd probably make things worse. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes and walked away to her room.

I walked back to mine shortly after thinking about the day it all changed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback

"Is everything in place? This has to be perfect! Sana deserves everything to be perfect!" Momo exclaimed looking around the place they'd decorated.

"Momoring, it's all good! It's beautiful and everything will happen smoothly" Mina said with a huge grin.

"Okay okay.. I'm just so nervous! I mean we've been dating for so long now and I just want her proposal to be perfect.." Momo gushed. Mina went over to her friend and placed a hand over her shoulder to try and reassure the girl that nothing bad would happen. But little did she know that their whole circle of friends would break that day. That they would divide and begin to hate each other.

"Okay! Guys! There's a problem.. I called Sana but she said she has a meeting with her teacher!" Mieka called from the side.

"But- I checked her schedule.. She has nothing." Momo said with a frown.

"She had a session with Miss Mayuko yesterday... Maybe she'd be there?" Mina suggested since her roommate couldn't stop talking about the various things her teacher had told her in class that day.

"Oh" Momo said biting her lips

"Everything will be fine Mo-" Mina started but was interrupted by an incoming call from Yuta. She accepted the call and put it on speaker, "Hey Mina! I uh... Have some news for you. Uh.. Where are you right now?"

"Huh? We're here in the garden.. Why?"

"It's um about Sana.. Look I cannot explain okay? Can you please just come over to the entrance? And uh it's better you don't tell Momo."

I frowned when I heard the last bit. I turned to go and found Momo following me.

"He said-"

"If it's got to do with Sana, the hell I'm staying back" she snapped. I rolled my eyes and we ran over to the entrance with Mieka on our heels

There was a huge crowd at the entrance and we managed to push our way to the middle to be able to see what the whole fuss was about.

The moment I saw what was happening, I froze. Every single molecule in my body froze. I felt a tear fall from my eyes and onto my cheek.  
Sana, the girl who Momo was going out of her way to have the perfect proposal. The girl who Momo'd literally devoted her life to. The girl who was Momo's best friend. My best friend. She... She was standing on the dais and kissing the cheerleading captain Nina. They broke apart and Sana wrapped her arms around the other girl and smiled. The crowd cheered and Nina turned to the crowd and grinned.

I turned to look at Momo only to not find her next to me. Shit. Why had I been so lost? Where had she gone? I slipped out of the crowd and almost crashed into Mieka who was apparently looking for Momo too.

We tried to look for her everywhere but we didn't find her. I didn't want to see Sana's face at all so I decided to go over to Momo's and Mieka's room. I sat down on the bed and ran a hand through my hair "Why? Why would she do that huh? Momo wasn't good for her? But why did she have to lie?!" I asked my voice breaking. Sana had not only broken Momo's heart but also ours.

Meanwhile Momo who'd slipped out of the crowd was sobbing silently in a lone stall in a dingy bathroom. Usually no one would come here since it was in the corner of their university. But to her luck the person she didn't want to see was the one who entered along with Nina. Momo clamped a hand on her mouth to prevent any sound to come out of her and turned on the voice recording on her phone. She needed proof if Sana ever tried to put the whole blame on her.

"Soo.. What are you going to do with that nerd? The one you call best friend"

"Her? Well... She's more like a long time friend than best friend. I couldn't leave her alone since she's super clingy. But now that I'm openly dating you, I guess I have the courage to break up with her."

"You're not toying with me are you?"

"Heh? Nina! No! How many times do I tell you this? If that girl hadn't asked me to be her girlfriend in front of my family and friends I would have never said yes to her! I mean she's a nice person but she is nothing like you."

"If you say so baby. All these years of dating behind closed doors. Ah we're finally allowed to date properly huh?"

"Mhmm"

"To be honest, I never could stand that bitch who you were with. She is a disgrace to our college. She and her group of friends. I'm glad you left them. Now you can be the queen you're meant to be along with us popular girls. You should have left those nerds a long while ago."

"I wanted to, but I don't know I just didn't get the right opportunity"

Momo stopped the recording unable to hear more and closed her eyes tight. After a while she heard them leave and then she began to sob loudly. It was late in the night when she finally left the stall. She walked with puffy eyes, her now stained dress and a look that screamed heartbreak. But for her heart wasn't just broken, it felt like her life had shattered. She'd done so much for Sana. So damn much. She helped her with her projects, her exams even though their courses were different, she now realised what a fool she'd been. Sana had never liked her. She had used Momo. And Momo being the dumb idiot in love just thought that this was what you'd call as love and she'd been so damn blind. She opened the door to her dorm room to find Mina on her bed and Mieka on Mieka's bed. She took off her shoes and grabbed a hoodie and some leggings and went to change into something more comfortable than a formal off white dress. She pulled out all the pins from her hair. She and Mina had taken over two hours to do her hair. Next she wiped off the makeup Mieka had helped her with. She grabbed a spare blanket from the drawer and then plopped onto the space between the two beds and used her giant tortoise stuff toy as her pillow.

She woke up the next morning to find two other people next to her. One had her arms around her and the other hugged both Momo and the other girl. She squinted to find Mina on her left and Mieka on her right. She smiled. She was grateful for such friends.

"Thanks" she mumbled and felt them tighten their grip around her.

The next few months were like nothing before. She'd changed completely. From that shy and timid nerd she'd now become a cold and hard person whose eyes screamed danger. This wasn't the first time someone left her for someone else. Her mother had left her for her second husband and the family she'd made with him. Leaving Momo all alone at the age of 12. Her dad had left her to go to heaven when she was 15. Her grandmother who she'd been living with had left her two years ago due to a heart attack. Now the one person who she though would never leave her, her best friend also left her. She half wondered if there was something wrong with her that made everyone leave her. If maybe she really lacked something. Both Mieka and Mina had reassured her that she was perfect but deep down that doubt never left. They'd all cut contact with Sana after a week. At first Sana didn't really care. But after a week she came over to where the three of them were hanging out and tried to kiss Momo. But Momo was broken. Her heart and everything was broken. Her friends tried to stop her. Stop Momo but she'd had enough. She'd had it with people leaving her. Everyone she loved. Ever single one of them would find a reason to leave her. Why did Sana say yes to her if she didn't feel the same? She snapped at Sana and told her to go enjoy her time with Nina. She stormed away and Mina and Mieka just glared at Sana and followed their friend.

Sana on the other hand was shocked. She never knew Momo had heard everything. She didn't know she already knew about it. But she tried to reassure herself that she was doing the right thing. The reason Sana stepped up was because she and her friends weren't popular in the campus and she wanted to live that life. The life of a popular girl. All the guys and girls already swooned for her and she'd been looking for an opportunity to act up. When she said yes to Momo, this whole popularity thing hadn't gotten into her head. But soon after Nina the queen of the school asked her out. She immediately said yes. But after a few dates and parties she realized that she did like Nina. But there was Momo who confused her. Soon she began making new friends and started to miss classes and had a huge back log on homework due to all those parties and club nights and drinking and what not. Momo who thought she'd been genuinely struggling pitched in to help her even though she didn't know much. All of them Mina, Momo and Mieka helped her out with whatever they could. They even tried to read and help her understand some of the chapters in the book. She thanked them and lied that she was having a meeting with a teacher while she sneaked out to attend a party or have a make out session with Nina. She started to enjoy the life. Her old friends didn't comment on the new found popularity that greeted Sana in the hallways. If they noticed it they didn't say much. But now after seeing Momo with her eyes and face that showed her pain and hurt all over on her face, she knew she'd messed up. Hell even Mieka and Mina weren't speaking to her!.

She shrugged it off but after around 2 months she began to realize how much of an asshole she'd been. She realized that her smile at the end of the day was not because of Nina but because of the one she'd hurt- Momo. She realized the people who she thought were her friends were nothing but backstabbing bitches unlike the Mina and Mieka the angels who'd been by her side. But she realized it too late. Graduation was around the corner and none of the three would even look at her. And they'd changed. She'd changed them. Momo was now always blank and cold. She never seemed to smile. She ate in silence and didn't even eat as much. It looked like she'd lost her appetite. Mina who'd been bubbly and giggly was now always staring at something lost in thought. Mieka more or less seemed to be the same. Graduation came and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Deciding to try and apologize she went over to Momo, Mina and Mieka who she didn't even recognize at first. Momo'd gotten a hime-cut while Mina had died her hair blonde and Mieka had gotten some streaks.

But before she could go to them they got into a car and drove away. She watched the car go away but couldn't do much.

A few days later, she was walking back from her locker after clearing it all out when she first saw it. The poster. The poster that read 'SANA IS A SLUT'. She immediately took it down. But then when she walked through the other corridors, they were hung everywhere! Everyone stared at her as she ran through the halls. When she reached her dorm, a crowd had gathered.

She saw Nina and all her new friends sneering at her.

"People like you cannot be queens darling. You're nothing but a slut. A whore. A bitch. An ass." Nina spat and Sana felt her world crumble into pieces.

She tuned out the rest and ran inside her dorm. She ran over to her bed and began to sob. She'd been such a fool. Popularity had blinded her. She'd fallen for their scheme and had become the laugh of the whole university. She'd hurt the one she actually loved and it was too late. Too late to go back and get her best friend. She needed Momo now.. But she'd screwed it up. She was alone and she'd ruined everything on her own. 

She cried and cried until she felt someone hug her. She gasped and opened her eyes to find her roommate Mina beside her. She cried into Mina's shirt until the whole front was tear stained. She begged and begged her to forgive her. Mina being the nice person said she knew what Sana did was horrible but decided to give her a second chance at their friendship.

Sana asked about Momo and Mieka and saw Mina's expression change. She told her that they'd gone abroad to finish their studies in fashion. She said that Momo had inherited a small amount from her dad since she was now old enough and responsible enough to manage it. So she'd used it to get a seat in a college in Paris. Mieka had gotten in too and they'd gone there together. Mina said she was going to Korea since her dad had been transferred there and she would be finishing her studies there. I nodded blindly. The same night at home I begged my parents to let me study elsewhere since I couldn't handle the looks and people talking behind my back. Once they heard I'd been bullied, they agreed and decided it's best to start afresh. By that I didn't know I'd end up in Korea but well that's what happened. They enrolled me into a dorm their and decided to stay back in Japan while I finished schooling in Korea. I happily called Mina to tell her the news. The two of us or rather I was working hard on mending our friendship.

And that's what happened. Mina and I stuck together from then on and made new friends who happened to be Jeong, Jihyo, Tzu and Dahyun while Momo and Mieka were never heard from again. Mina'd broken her old phone and couldn't contact them. It took her a whole month to stop beating herself for not having by-hearted their numbers and losing them. But she eventually gave up. She tried looking them up on social media and everything but nothing worked. It was almost like the two vanished from the whole scene. But despite that I couldn't help but notice something had happened between them too. When I finally cornered Mina I found out that they'd actually overheard those people decide on make those posters, but Momo and Mieka being mad didn't bother doing anything while Mina thought that they shouldn't let anyone suffer like that despite who they were and what they did. In the end Momo and Mieka did help Mina but only because Mina was asking for their help. Not because it was for Sana. They reported those girls and the guys involved and Mina had said Mieka had found out that they were kicked out of college. Sana gasped and shook her head. She'd never known that despite everything they'd indirectly helped her. She then made up her mind that she would find Momo and Mieka and apologize to them. She'd find Momo and beg her and follow her everywhere. But sadly she couldn't find Momo anywhere and started to work as a secretary while still dreaming of finding Momo and meding their relationship. Even though she'd met new friends and loved them dearly no one could quite fill the gap Momo had left. And she missed Mieka too. But Momo having been by her side for 15 full years and now suddenly gone had hit her hard. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And now seeing Momo again after all these years, made her think if she could ever mend their relationship. If she could ever be able to hug the other girl and tell her she truly loves her. And that she messed up and was sorry. Cuz in the end she only wanted Momo. Just Momo. Becuase Momo was her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! This was a longer chapter than the usual ones.. This was a little backstory on MiSaMo and Mieka before they drifted apart.. Hope you liked it!


End file.
